A resin such as polyethylene widely used in household goods etc. generally has a property of being penetrated by low-molecular gas such as oxygen or carbon dioxide, and further has a property of sorption of a low-molecular organic compound inside therein. Because of this, in a case of using the resin as a container, it is known to be subject to various restraints in a use target, a use form, etc., as compared with other containers made of glass, etc. For example, in the case of filling a resin container with a carbonated drink and using it, carbonic acid of the carbonated drink may penetrate the resin container to the outside and it may be difficult to maintain quality as the carbonated drink for a long period.
Hence, in order to solve trouble caused by penetration of the low-molecular gas into the resin container and the sorption of the low-molecular organic compound in the case of manufacturing a resin container, it is known to form a film of a DLC (Diamond Like Carbon) coating etc., on an inside surface, etc., of the resin container by using a plasma CVD film formation technique. Also, from the standpoint of improvement in mass-production efficiency of mass-manufacturing the coating-treated resin containers, there is disclosed a coating apparatus in which, while a thin film is formed on an inner surface of the resin container held by a portion of the container holding part, a coating-treated resin container can be replaced with a resin container with no film formation in another portion of the container holding part (for example, see Patent Document 1).